the_triadfandomcom-20200215-history
Keruvim
Keruvim are half angel, half human warriors. They are not created through human-angel intercourse, as the Nephilim. They are physical but can manifest many spiritual abilities. Each keruv has his or her own angelic partner, usually a Kovel, that generally travels with and protects them. Older keruvim, however, often travel without the angelic escort. Keruvim usually serve God; those that do not are called Niphalim or Hithpaelim. Creation The first Keruvim were three brothers whocried out to God for aid to combat the evil of the Nephilim. God answered by changing their spirits to be alike those of angels, creating keruvim. This changed happened in the first generation gradually, through training and loyalty to God. Keruvim born of keruvic parents are born with the full extent of their abilities. Full-blood keruvim can create new keruvim through a similar method, asking God to give them "eyes to see and ears to hear," and they, if fit for the job, will recieve Sight and will over time become a keruv. However this was done very rarely as not everyone was fit for the job. After the Great Ransom, it was unecessary for keruvim to exist as the Saints had power over the spiritual, and so they were disbanded. However with the rebirth of the Nephilim in The Artifacts, book three, they were once again needed, and so God created a new generation, starting this time with fourteen young men and women from around the globe. They were known in later times as the Fourteen. Nature Keruvim are, for all intents and purposes, human. To the mortal eye they look no different. Keruvim are usually joyful in mind and humble in spirit, though they vary in personality just as humans do. They can look like any race they are bred into, and before the Great Ransom was payed were spread all over the globe. They mature at a normal rate and experience only a slightly-elongated aging process. However, keruvim differ from humans quite a bit. Unseen to the mortal eye, keruvim carry angelblades on their hips and sport two large, white wings on their back (which they can expose when extended if they wish, though this is rare). They also have full sight into the spiritual realm, able to see angels, demons, and wreckfin. Keruvim souls are not human and are judged on their actions and desires, like Nephilim or Nafilwn. Though Keruvim can control the Artifacts and use Nephilimic Runes, it is forbidden to do so and will result in the keruv becoming a hithpael. Angelcy Keruvim have a different skillset than nephilim, even though the two are similar in nature. These skills were dubbed "Angelcy" by the Fourteen. Keruvim can fly, obviously, with their wings, in open sky reaching speeds in excess of eighty miles per hour. Nephilim have an extreme sense of smell and hearing and the Keruvim share these senses, and though their speed and strength are not quite as great, their reflexes are more than matched. Keruvim also have the ability to shift, which is similar to short-distance teleportation. It is moving from one point to another without being in between. In this way they can go through walls or avoid attacks. This only works over a short distance, the maximum being approximately ten metres (though this may vary between keruvim) and the farther the distance traveled, the harder it is to orient oneself. Over short distances a keruv can appear at the intended place in any position they want, facing any direction. Farther away the transition is usually made without changing direction or position. Shifting does not carry momentum, so shifting while running or falling can bring a keruv to an instant stop. Another ability of keruvim is they are simply hard to notice. A keruv very skilled at this can stand in the corner of a room and not be noticed by anyone in it. This is not to be confused with invisibility, as a keruv will be noticed if they walk into the direct line of sight or make noise. This skill works even on nephilim, though they can smell a keruv's unique scent. This ability is amped up while fighting demons directly (not nephilim), as it can be done in the middle of a busy street and no one will notice. Interacting with angels follows this as the skill is honed, and eventually a keruv can speak to his angel in public without being noticed. Keruvim also have other, less documented abilities, like letting physical objects pass through them for a short time (as opposed to shifting, which is passing through physical objects) or standing still ontop of a moving object, such as cars or plane wings, uneffected by the speed and wind-pressure. While manifesting, there is no physical change visible to the keruvim, but in the spiritual realm, their wings glow brightly. This can be done without actually using Angelcy, and this light is painful to the black eyes of nephilim; if shined in their eyes, they will be forced to stop manifestation. This is mainly used to avoid the telekinesis ability. On average, a well-trained keruv can successfully defeat two or three nephilim at once. They do have the same accelerated healing factor that nephilim do, as well as the ability to survive much physical damage, though they cannot ignore the pain of said wounds. One thing keruvim have that nephilim do not is a very low need for sleep. The average keruv can stay up for three days with no negative side affects.